Awakening Spirits
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Anakin appears to Kylo Ren to try and save his grandson with the truth of his story, while a beautiful woman appears to Rey to try and help her as well. How does this change the events to follow? Read on and find out. Just a little One-Shot.


Awakening Spirits

Summary: Anakin appears to Kylo Ren to try and save his grandson with the truth of his story, while a beautiful woman appears to Rey to try and help her as well. How does this change the events to follow? Read on and find out.

A/N: I had an idea after re-watching The Force Awakens and just had to write it.

Rey had been alone for as long as she could remember, and she preferred it that way. If she was alone nobody could hurt her. The only friend she had was the spirit of a beautiful woman with long brown hair always set in intricate styles, wearing equally beautiful gowns. The woman began appearing to her shortly after she was left on the planet. She had trusted the kind motherly woman then, and she still did because the woman had never steered her wrong. When she found a little droid called BB-8 the woman told her she should help it, and so she did. This led her to meet a young man who called himself Finn. After a minor misunderstanding the trio was preparing to head to Rey's little home in an old AT-AT walker when tie fighters dropped out of the sky to attack the area. The woman's voice urged Rey to run so she did, heading for a nicer ship than the piece of junk Finn had pointed to only to have that nicer ship get blown up.

"The junk will have to do."

They ran for the junk ship and climbed inside. The ship had not flown since before Rey had been left on the planet but she was able to get it up and running. With a lot of careful maneuvering she managed to out-fly the Tie fighters that followed them and Finn managed to shoot a couple of them down. Rey was still high on the adrenaline rush as they exited the planet's atmosphere only to be caught in a tractor beam. Rey found a hidden area under the floor and they crouched down inside while she prepared to release toxic gases into the ship after they put on re-breather masks. Rey held her breath at the sound of an older man's voice until Finn dropped a wrench and they were discovered. The older man listened to their tale and offered to take them to someone who might be able to help them reach the resistance. When he introduced himself Rey got a little starry-eyed.

"Wait…you're THE Han Solo? This is…this is the Millenium Falcon! I flew the most famous ship in the galaxy?!"

Finn was trying to decide whether to be amused or jealous and settled for an odd mix of the two. The adventure that followed involved two groups of violent men out to kill and a couple of Rathtars out to eat anything in their path, but it bonded the new friends even closer than before. Their next stop was a planet called Takodana and Rey stared out through the window in awe.

"I never knew there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

Han and Finn both gave her a soft, pitying look that she missed due to Chewie pulling her into a hug as he warbled at her sadly. After they landed she took a deep breath of fresh plant-filtered air that left her eyes sparkling in amazement. Han gave her a small blaster pistol in case things went south. Meeting with Han's contact, Maz Kanada, was…interesting, to say the least. She was a tiny yellow-skinned woman with large eyes that seemed to look into a person's very soul and it greatly unnerved Finn. When he tried to flee Rey attempted to talk him into staying but he wanted her to leave with him.

"What about BB-8? We both promised to help him Finn…"

Let Maz and Han help him. We never asked for this."

"You're a part of the resistance Finn…how can you just walk away?"

"I'm not…ok? I'm not resistance. I was a Storm Trooper, but I left the First Order because what they're doing isn't right."

"You…you lied to me?"

"I had to…you would never have trusted me otherwise."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about me!"

Rey ran from him and heard a child's voice coming from underground so she followed it. BB-8 followed her and she felt a bit of comfort from his presence. She followed the sound to a room with a little wooden chest, and within it sat a metal cylinder that seemed to call to her. When she touched it her mind threw her into a series of strange and frightening visions that felt very real and ended with her being saved by a dark figure with a strange red energy blade. She was left reeling and panting on the floor as her spirit friend tried to soothe and calm her. Maz Kanada told her of the Lightsaber and its origin, urging her to take it but she refused to ever touch it again after what had happened. She raced out of the building and into the forest, BB-8 following her despite her telling him to go back. The sound of explosions shattered the quiet of the forest around her and she ran back towards Maz's place to find it being slowly reduced to rubble by Tie fighters. A large, almost bird-like, ship in a deep black cooler landed nearby and the black-clad figure from her visions descended the ramp. Her soft gasp was heard by nearby Storm Troopers and they shot at her but she shot back and ran into the forest again, sending BB-8 in another direction so he might be able to escape capture.

As she ran a wave of suffocating darkness washed over her and froze her in her tracks for a moment. The spirit woman told her to run so she did, as fast as her legs could carry her. Unfortunately she ended up being slowed down by rocks and the black figure caught up to her, closing in like a hunter stalking prey. She fired her little blaster at him but he used his lightsaber to deflect every single shot. When he lifted his hand she felt her entire body freeze in place no matter how hard she fought against it, her weapon hanging useless from her fingers. When he spoke his dark synthesized voice sent shivers down her spine.

"So…this is the elusive scavenger girl I've been hearing about."

He kept talking to her, intimidating her as she felt something digging around in her mind. She thought he was being rather gentle about it though and her spirit friend confirmed that he was in fact being very gentle with his search for information. She watched with him as he saw her lonely life on Jakku, Her meeting BB-8 and Finn, meeting Han and Chewie, finding out the truth Finn hid from her and her feeling of betrayal, and ending with her vision and how it shocked her to see that he was real.

"Lonely little scavenger…worry not…I will not harm you. You have something I need…a certain map you've seen."

A Trooper interrupted them and the next thing she knew was her world going black as she was swept up into strong arms. The next time she woke she was secured to an upright metal slab in a semi-dark room and that dark figure was sitting in front of her, seemingly watching her but with the mask on she couldn't really tell.

"Where am I?"

"You are my guest."

She snorted softly before she could stop it and felt that wave of darkness again, making her head spin and she closed her eyes against the feeling.

"Do you usually shackle your guests like this? Where are the others?"

"The liars, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea."

"They aren't my friends…not really. I only have one real friend."

The figure tilted his head slightly and slowly reached up to touch the sides of his mask. A soft hissing sound echoed in the room before he removed the mask and placed it on a little tray of what looked like ash. When she saw his face she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was really quite handsome and her fingers twitched with the urge to find out if his hair was as soft as it looked, she knew hers felt vaguely like thin wood most of the time. She watched as a little smirk spread across his lips and realized he could somehow hear her thoughts.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what little scavenger?"

"Rey…my name is Rey. I just want to know how you can be inside my head like that…"

"The Force. It surrounds us all, it's inside us all…in everything in the universe. Some are born with the special gift to be able to manipulate this force to do almost anything."

"Really? Is there a way to tell if someone can do that or not?"

"Of course…all it takes is for someone trained in using the force to access the other person's mind and find out if they have that little spark that can be nurtured into true power."

"Oh…"

"You have it Rey…that spark…but it's no spark inside you…it's a raging fire just waiting to be used."

"Me? No…that's not…"

"Show me the map Rey."

"I can't…I promised…"

"Promised who? A man who lied to you and abandoned you? A resistance movement you know nothing about? The little droid who is already safe with his true master? What do you really owe them? Hmm? Nothing Rey…you owe them nothing. You and I both know they mean nothing to you…not really."

His voice was rich and smooth like honey and she felt it reach inside of her, caressing her mind even as one of his hands did the same to her face as he eyes slid closed. He was right though; she didn't know these people and never wanted to get involved anyway. On the other hand…it was Luke Skywalker…a legend.

"Skywalker is no legend Rey…he's a man…flawed like any other man in this universe. He makes mistakes Rey…he's no perfect scion of light and justice."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately."

They both froze in shock as a beautiful woman appeared in front of them as a shimmering blue figure. Rey recognized her immediately but her companion did not…until she said her name.

"Rey…Ben…"

"My name is Kylo Ren."

"Not to me. I am Padme Naberrie Skywalker, Luke and Leia's mother…and your grandmother. You must not go after Luke…please Ben?"

When Kylo Ren took an angry step towards her another figure shimmered in between them, and he looked an awfully similar to her newest companion. The two spirits shared a look so filled with love that Rey had to look away because it made her chest ache with the knowledge that no man could ever look at her like that. She missed the soft look Kylo Ren sent towards her on hearing that thought, or the pitying looks the two spirits sent her way.

"We need to talk Ben. You know who I am."

"My grandfather…Darth Vader."

"No…Anakin Skywalker is my name. You need to know the truth of my story…what really happened to me and why I became what I did…and why I was able to turn back. However, I feel this conversation might be better had in a more comfortable setting."

Kylo looked at Rey after he followed his grandfather's pointed look and waved his hand to release her from the shackles. He caught her as she stumbled into him and lifted her into his arms again.

"This feels familiar…"

Kylo just smirked slightly and carried her out of the room, using the force to float his mask behind him as he carried her to his own private suit of rooms. He gently set her down on a black leather sofa that was so soft she felt herself sink into it with a happy little groan. Kylo sat on the other side and just stared at the two spirits as they came to stop in front of them. As Anakin told his story, with Padme interjecting her own experiences here and there, Rey felt tears falling down her face. Kylo was scowling until he noticed her tears and reached across the sofa to pull her into his side, letting her head rest on his chest as she cried softly.

"She feels other people's emotions strongly, which is likely why she subconsciously avoided people most of her life."

"Snoke lied to me…has been lying to me all along. How can I possibly escape him now? I'm in far too deep."

"You need to trust your family Ben…they will help you…as will Rey. You two have a strong Force connection and you should nurture it…it will help you both so much in the future. You need to find Luke but it must be both of you together to bring him back. He will be needed to help you both get rid of Snoke once and for all."

"You are positive in this?"

"Yes. They are here…the ones who have come to rescue Rey and destroy this base. If there is anyone you trust get them out now and then find your father."

The two spirits vanished and Rey shared a look with Kylo that spoke volumes without either of them speaking a single word.

"Well then…let's get moving."

"I trust no one in the First Order…I will follow you Rey…wherever you lead."

"No…we will go together. Come on."

The two carefully crept out of Kylo's rooms and down the halls, neither realizing that Kylo had left his mask behind. They stopped on a bridge as Han Solo walked across and met them in the middle, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the two were holding hands.

"Ben? Come home, Ben…please? You mother misses you…I miss you…Please Ben?"

"Father…I feel lost…torn in two…it hurts and I don't know what to do…how can I stop this feeling? I don't know if I'm string enough to face everyone again…help me?"

"Anything, Ben."

"Me too…You know I'll be right beside you…every step of the way."

"Rey…"

Han hugged Ben close as the two men cried a bit, old emotions overflowing. A blaster bolt caught Kylo in the leg and he crumbled with a pained yell. Rey dropped to her knees beside him as Han and Chewie fired back at the Troopers surrounding them. A pair of familiar voices urged them to run now so Kylo pulled Rey close, using his body to shield her from any stray bolts as they all ran out of the base and into the freezing snow. Finn soon joined them and froze on seeing Kylo, with Rey curled into his chest with his thick cloak shielding her from the worst of the cold.

"You?!"

The two men yelled in unison until Han cut them off and pointed back at the base.

"We need to get out of here before those charges go off and the resistance destroys the whole base. You two can fight over her later let's go."

Rey rolled her eyes as Kylo lifted her into his arms and carried her to the Falcon, ignoring his injury until they were safely on the ship and she forced him into a seat. Rey grabbed a first aid kit and began tending his wound the best she could while Finn hovered nervously nearby in case he tried to hurt her. Kylo just watched her with a soft look as she tended to him. Once she had finished she stood in front of him and laughed softly when he pulled her onto his lap.

"You do realize there are plenty of seats around here right?"

"I know…I just want you close Rey…my little light-bringer."

"So…Kylo…"

"Ben…call me Ben now Rey…I am no longer allowing Snoke to control me."

"Good…that's the first step…breaking away and reclaiming yourself."

They all felt the ground rumble as the charges blew and created a weakness for resistance fighters to fly in and destroy the supports of the base. They watched as the planet started to break apart and the fighters flew towards space.

"Time to go kids. Strap in and hang on. We're getting the hell off this frozen hell."

"I couldn't agree more...I officially hate snow."

"Aw, come on little dessert girl…it's not that bad."

"Sure it isn't…if you like being cold…which I don't by the way."

Han hid his grin as the two bickered back and forth, reminding him of when he and Leia first met. The Falcon hooked up with the resistance and headed back to the hidden base with a full escort of resistance fighters. Han and Chewie were the first ones off the ship as Han met Leia and pulled her into his arms, whispering something into her ear that had her turning to the ship with tears in her eyes. The next one to exit was Finn who was immediately wrapped up in Poe Dameron's warm hug and Rey giggled from the ramp as she watched Finn's face morph from confusion to awed joy. She turned back to see Ben hiding in the shadows and sighed softly, holding out her hand to him.

"Come on Ben…she's waited so long to have you back in her arms…don't make her wait any longer."

"She hates me…they all do…how can they not with the things I've done?"

"You were a child manipulated by a very evil creature and you are not to blame for any of it. Now come on…let's go and meet your mother…together."

Ben allowed Rey to pull him along with her as she left the ship and he winced as everyone around them froze at the sight of him. Rey ignored them all and stopped in front of Leia who stared at Ben with a look he couldn't figure out, before pulling him into a surprisingly tight hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Ben?"

"I'm home mother…I'm sorry…I never realized what he was doing to me…I'm so sorry…"

"Hush Ben, hush my sweet child. It'll all be ok now. I've got you."

Han and Chewie joined the hug and Rey watched with an awkward feeling until Han dragged her into the hug, pushing her into Ben's arms as she yelped softly and blushed. Leia led her family, Poe, and Finn into a private meeting room where they decided what to do next. Poe seemed to take everything in stride and attempted to flirt with Rey until Ben pulled her into his side with soft growl.

"Easy Ben…I get it…she's off limits my old friend."

"You…you'd still call me friend?"

"Of course…now that you've pulled your head out of your ass and gotten back to your normal self again."

Rey's snort of laughter had all three of her new friends laughing with her as she curled into Ben's side. Han and Leia watched the group with soft looks and equally soft words.

"The Force has formed a strong bond between those two Han…and I fear for the safety of any who would try to tear them apart now."

"Maybe between the two of them they can convince your idiot of a brother to haul his ass out of that pit of guilt he's managed to sink himself into."

"I hope so Han…oh I really hope so."

It was decided that Han and Chewie would drop Rey, Ben, and R2-D2 at Luke's hiding place to try and convince him to come back and help defeat Snoke for good. Leia hugged her son and Rey as they prepared to head out.

"Once you are ready to return Luke will bring you back, I'm sure of it. Be careful and take care of each other."

We will General Organa."

"Call me Leia, dear. You've earned that right. You brought my son home to me."

"I can do it this time, Mother; I can make you proud of me."

"Oh Ben…I'm your mother. I was always proud of you, even when I disagreed with what you were doing. Take care of Rey…she's a special girl."

"I know Mother…believe me I know."

Han left them on an island, surrounded by a vast ocean, at the base of a mountain. They shared a look before beginning to climb the steep steps towards the top while R2-D2 chose to remain in a small cave at the base of the steps. When they reached the top they saw a man standing with his back to them and when he turned around Rey felt the force swirling around them all. Ben bowed his head as guilt swept through him until Rey's gentle tough on his arms had him looking at her, seeing how she cared for him and didn't like seeing him unhappy. The feeling wasn't love, not yet, but it was strong and love would come eventually. Luke watched the two interacting and felt the light blossoming within his nephew once more, light that seemed to be being fed by the bright-eyed young woman who held his nephew's hand. He could sense that she had her own darkness inside and wondered, for the first time, if this might be the balance in the force that the prophecy spoke of…the balance of light and dark within a person, rather than the universe as a whole.

A/N: So there you have it. For now this is a one-shot until the next movie with these characters comes out and then I may make a sequel or something. Hopefully everyone likes it.


End file.
